Three-dimensional printing (“3-D printing”), also known as additive manufacturing (i.e., the industrial version of 3-D printing), has been applied in product development, rapid prototyping, and specialized manufacturing to create various 3-D objects, such as automotive parts, medical implants, jewelry, eyewear, consumer products, pharmaceuticals, and the like. These 3-D objects often have uneven two-dimensional (“2-D”) and 3-D surfaces.
Some 3-D objects may require 2-D and 3-D surfaces that include electrical components. These electrical components, such as sensors and the like, may need to be electrically connected. Current methods of adding electrical components and their connections to the surfaces of 3-D objects are intricate, require extensive skilled labor costs, and are highly expensive. This is especially the case when those 3-D and 2-D surfaces are uneven. Thus, cost-effective methods and apparatus for electrically connecting uneven two-dimensional and three-dimensional surfaces of a 3-D object are desired.